Forever Dawn v2
by IronHeartAlchemist
Summary: The same book as before, written in 3rd person and much better writing skills. Taylor Rae Night has tried being normal, but it always ends up biting back. Literally and figuratively...
1. Preface

Forever Dawn by B.D. Schmidt

**preface**

Kadi and Taylor were vampyres, and not just regular ones like in Dracula and all of those other stories, but a special brand. A brand so rare, they were thought to be extinct. The reason their brand of vampire was so rare is because of the bond they share. When Taylor was 15, she was a victim in a terrible car crash that killed her and her dad. The two were in his new sports car, with the 18 year old Kadi in the car behind them, following along, when it happened, causing K to witness everything. The two were hit by a drunk driver and killed instantly.

The second they crashed, Kadi used her speed to get out of her car and drag the closest person out of the car. Kadi was already a vampyre and had inherited a power from her unknown creator to heal people. When she pulled Taylor out she had already been dead, but that didn't stop her from attempting her healing abilities on a dead body. A very hysterical, bawling Kadi tried to heal Taylor for 3 minutes, and right when she started to give up, she heard the most amazing sound she had ever heard in her life. A breath. Taylor started gasping for breath and coughing up blood. She was alive.

There was an odd side effect of the revival though. It was the side effect that would keep them linked together forever. Taylor has a sort of tracker that lets her know where Kadi is at all times and if she's okay. Only Kadi though, can read Taylor's mind. They can both send messages to each other like they are in the same room, even though it looks like you're talking to yourself, too. So here they are, blood sucking vampyres and bonded more than any sister would ever want to be bonded with a sibling.


	2. When Worlds Collide

**1: when worlds collide**

"Tay, wake up sweetie! Kadi is going to be here in an hour and you need to finish packing!" a voice yelled sweetly. To Taylor Rae Night, this voice wasn't exactly the highlight of her morning. She was definitely the best way to get a headache when you wake up. She was about to fall back asleep when this time, a different, familiar female voice came from inside her head.

"Taylor Rae Night! Wake up! Now! Up up! Oi! I know you can hear me..." the voice she recognized immediately as Kadi, her older sister, said inside her head.

"Alright, alright," Tay muttered to the both of them.

"What's that honey?" her mom asked from outside the door.

"Nothing."

"You should really hurry hun, Kadi will be here soon and you're not even packed."

"Yeah Tay, hurry up," she heard Kadi snicker. She knew she hated it when a bunch of people, including her, were talking all at once.

"What's wrong?" Taylor's mom asked as she groaned. She had another of her patented major headaches and her mom's peppiness wasn't helping, along with the whole, her being human and yummy problem. "Your eyes look very dark today, are you wearing contacts again?" she didn't know about the whole vampyre thing but she knew there was something off about "the girls". Yikes.

"Yeah, contacts..." Tay muttered, "And I have a killer headache again," she couldn't lie to her about the headaches she got though. They totally threw her off and she got them almost daily.

"Hmm, make sure K takes care of that in Washington."

"'Kay, I'm gunna finish packing, can you make something to eat? I'm starving and I'm sure Kadi is too, actually, I know she is, she always is," she just smiled, nodded and left Taylor to talk to Kadi and pack.

"Thanks girl, that's one way to make her confident with you moving in with me!" she heard Kadi shout.

"Ha ha," Taylor smiled.

"So what did you do about boyfriend?" Kadi asked with genuine curiosity.

"Uh, boyfriend?"

"Brad, idiot. Are you completely going stupid on me now?" K laughed.

"Oh, I told him I was moving and we couldn't see each other anymore, then he started going all long distance relationship on me and I let him know that I had been trying to find a way to break up with him for a while now..." she shrugged to herself.

"Ouch."

"Yeah, I guess, for him. I'm just glad we're over, he's such a… guy. He was a major pig." she sighed.

"Okay... well I'm here, hope you're ready," her sister laughed.

"What? It's only been like ten minutes."

"I didn't tell you? I got a new car! Its red, too!" Tay could hear her smiling, red has always been Kadi's favorite color.

"You're lucky I'm ready. I'm guessing it's fast, can't wait to see it."

"What about your car?"

"What? You think I'm leaving it here? Um, no. I'm driving it-and don't worry, I'll follow you the whole way." Taylor giggled.

"Hm, I suppose you can do that, but you won't want to after you see my car. Come outside." she said. Tay decided to do what she said and walked out of her front door and gasped. She got a convertible, cherry red Ferrari! It was beautiful!

"Oh," Taylor started.

"My," Kadi said.

"Goodness gracious!" Their mom finished her and Kadi's signature OMG moment.

"You weren't kidding! It makes my Shelby look like a toy!" Taylor got a nice, shiny new black Shelby GT 500 with purple racing stripes for her 16th birthday, and it seriously looked weak next to K's new fancy sports car.

"I hope you aren't planning on driving with her in that thing Kadi," exclaimed their mom.

"Oh I was, but little miss party-pooper here has decided to drive her little bumper car alongside my new little baby," K said, getting out of the car, sitting on the front and rubbing the fresh red paint. "Courtesy of a nice big pay check," she said when her mom and Taylor did was stand there and stare.

"Well," my mom said, embracing Taylor in a hug, "I guess you two should get moving if you're done packing, honey. I'm going to miss you so much! Don't forget to call me. Remember, you are coming out here for Christmas, right?" she said, a tear creeping out of the corner of her eye.

"Call, Christmas, right... got it," she murmured into her sweet, lavender smelling hair. "I'm really going to miss you too mom," Taylor said as she pulled away from her, grabbing the bag that Kadi hadn't put in either of the cars yet. She put it in the back of her car, closed the trunk, got in and turned on the engine.

"Bye!" their mom yelled as Kadi and Taylor both backed out of the driveway.

"You ready for the best adventure ever girlie?" she heard Kadi say.

"You have no idea." Taylor laughed. She was free! Finally!

"Oh my God! My head feels like it's going to freaking catch on fire! I started getting them after I became a vamp, did you have major headaches ever?" Taylor demanded at Kadi as she got into her car to go get groceries.

"Naw, but I always heard a ringing in my ears and that partially turned out to be the stupid thing in my garage for the rats buzzing," she said nonchalantly, picking at her freshly painted finger nails, "and it was also because my hearing was slowly improving and it was just freaking out. I don't know what's wrong with you but it's killing my head too."

"Ugh, whatever you are so not helpful!" Tay shouted after her sister's car, she left Tay to unpack the truck alone, even though her head felt like it was going to explode.

_I hate being a vampyre sometimes, _she thought to herself, _it's just so annoying!_ To her, it was hard to believe that it was 15 years ago that day that her and her sister "died". The day she left her mom's house to go live with Kadi was also the last time she ever saw her. After they both left, they came up with a plan. They knew her and everybody else was getting suspicious that they weren't getting older. So, they decided they needed to get away permanently. They ended up crashing their cars and running for it. Of course K wasn't happy about getting rid of her new car already, but she knew it was necessary.

The girls had moved five times since they'd "died." Today they were moving into their newest home. At all of the other schools Taylor started out as a junior and Kadi didn't go to school and was a graduate from high school. This year though, Tay decided to pull off a sophomore, and because K didn't look that much older than Taylor, she was forced to be a senior. When the girls first moved into their new house, otherwise known as the famous Lione Manor (named after the family that built it about 150 years ago) someone amazing lived next door. The sisters were taking in boxes when Masen came out to help.

"Hey, that looks heavy," he said as he took the box Tay was effortlessly taking out of the truck. Her head suddenly stopped hurting.

"Yeah, uh, thanks," she said, stumbling with her words. To Taylor, his voice was almost as gorgeous as the rest of him.

"So, are you new to East Ranch? I haven't seen you around before." he said.

"Uh," she said, shaking her head quickly, "yeah, I just moved here from, uh, California," she couldn't even talk to him without stumbling over her own words, especially when he looked at her with his gorgeous sky blue eyes.

He laughed lightly at her for a second, "What school are you going to? I'm a sophomore at ERH."

"ERH, that's East Ranch High right? Yeah I think that's the right place," Taylor laughed flirtatiously, finally composing herself and regaining her perfected confidence with guys.

"Yeah, awesome," he smiled, "what grade are you in?"

"Sophomore," she stated, returning his smile. _Man, I can't fall for a human! I'm going to have to move in like 3 years! _she mentally yelled at herself.

"Great, maybe we'll have some classes together," he said sweetly, setting the box down on the porch.

"That would be sweet," she said, smiling like a fool, she stuck her hand out, _Great, I'm making it even worse!_ "I'm Taylor."

"Masen," he said smiling, taking her hand in his. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Well, I'm glad I made a friend for my first day."

"Glad to help," he said, running his hand through his adorable length redish brown hair. Then he looked away smiling, "Hey, I gotta get to football, talk to you tomorrow 'kay?" he said. Another good quality, he's a football player.

"Oh...ok, I'll see you at school I guess,"

"Yeah, you have a seat at our table tomorrow during lunch if ya want. It's a little crowded but, I don't think anyone would mind. Also for the record, I definitely wouldn't mind," he said, winking at me.

Taylor blushed, "Thanks."

"Who was that?" K asked when she walked out as Masen was walking away.

"Uh, Masen. He's going to ERH too. Oh and, I wanna be a sophomore this time."

"Why? Is he a sophomore?" K asked, giggling.

"Ya, pretty much," she said, yawning. "I'm tired, bye."

"Dude, it's like six, how are you tired? Did your new boy toy wear you out?" she asked with a smile.

"I just talked to him stupid, how is he my new boy toy?" Taylor inquired, smiling.

"I don't know," she said walking away, waving, "I can read your mind stupid, ever think about that? I heard what he said about 'not minding'" she said, turning just enough so that she could see her smile.

"I hate you." Taylor said matter-of-factly, following her into the house.

"Love you too, sis."


	3. Restart

**2: restart**

_Taylor Rae Night, sophomore. Yup, that's me this year. Not a junior or anything else. Sophomore. Sometimes I wonder why; then I imagine Masen's beautiful blue eyes, and I remember._

Taylor felt stupid. She got to school early, hoping to talk to Masen, but I got there a bit too early. The doors were all still locked. She decided to wander around the school, passing a few nerds, obviously there to either catch up on some extra credit or sucking up to a teacher or two, and getting a "hello" or two from some scary looking teachers.

"Taylor?" she heard a familiar voice call behind her. _Wow, today must be my lucky day!_ She thought, "What are you doing here so early?" he asked she began to turn around.

"I could ask you the same," she smiled, "but I guess I'm here because school starts later than I thought," Tay said playing with her carefully curled hair.

"Nice. I'm here because Coach decided to start morning practices early this year," he shrugged.

"Ouch," she giggled. She really liked this guy, and he seemed like he wasn't bothered by her presence either.

"Tell me about it," he laughed out, returning her shy smile, "practice doesn't even start for almost twenty minutes," he looked away, blushing, obviously looking for the right words, "I was hoping we could talk today and this seems like a good time..."

"Yeah, sounds better than what I had planned," she said looking around.

"What? You have a hot date to get to already?" He smiled shyly.

"Ha Ha," she said sarcastically, "No but seriously, my plan was to sit," she paused, looking at the schedule in her hand, "there," she pointed to a class, "or there," Taylor said pointing to a similar looking one, laughing, "I have no clue."

"Here, let me see," he said reaching his hand out to take the schedule. She handed him the schedule, "Ah, it seems you have every single class with a certain-"

"Masen!" Taylor heard a deep, laughing male voice shout from behind her, "What's up ma man?" he asked as he hugged Masen and gave him a playful smack on the arm.

"Nothin' much Chase, just talking," he said as he looked over Tay's shoulder, his playful smile turning into an annoyed smirk, "oh, lovely."

"Masen! Chase! What do you think you two are doing?" a small, petite bleach blonde girl with a sweet face and a bright green highlight showing in her hair shouted at the boys. She ran up, and stood in between Chase and Masen, "I have been looking everywhere for-," she paused when she saw Taylor, "Hello, there," she looked at Masen, then back at Tay, "are you the infamous Taylor?" she asked bumping her arm against Masen's as she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Infamous?" Tay asked, confused.

"Oooh, Masen! I'm so proud of you!" the blond girl squealed as she hugged him around the neck, obviously a familiar and comfortable gesture between the two. It looked like she was made for his arms, even though he only had one arm around her and his face looked awkward. After she was done giggling she looked at Taylor and reached a hand out, "I'm Allison Amanda Moon, or Ally. Either one works," she said as she shook her hand.

"Well, I'm Taylor Rae Night," Tay smiled slightly, "not as fancy but, it's me."

"I love it," Masen said as he put his hand on my arm, squeezing comfortingly. Tay smiled.

"Aw, Connie! How cute!" Ally squeaked.

"Um, are you Masen's girlfriend or something, Ally?" Taylor asked.

"Psh, she wishes," Masen laughed out, making her feel nine times better.

"Naw," Chase said as he stepped closer to Ally, "Masen wishes he was cool enough to get a girl like my Al. Don'tcha Masen?"

"Chase, shut up," Ally said lovingly into Chase's eyes as she kissed him.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Chase said enthusiatically after their kiss was over. He put his arm around Ally as he stated, "Masen is all eyes for one person, Miss Night," he moved closer to Taylor, "you," he whispered. She blushed, but she also noticed something else. An odd smell she'd only smelled once before, but defiantely recognized it. She turned her head to Ally, letting her vampyre senses take over. Chase and Ally both smelled like... dog. Werewolf to be exact. She knew that if she knew what they are, they know what she is. But nobody seems to be doing anything about it. For hundreds of years vampyres and werewolves lived together, but have always hated each other's scent. About a hundred years ago something you can almost call a war broke out between the two groups. Now barely any vampyres and werewolves are able to live in harmony together. Taylor was suprised Ally and Chase haven't been treating her like a vampyre, but a human being. Maybe they are two of the select few Valkens left in the world. Valkens are the vampyres and werewolves that have learned to live together in peace. The Surge is the group against the opposite breed, they believe in one dominator in the world. The King of the Surge is the most powerful vampyre in the world, Valarian Shade. And the Valken leader? The most powerful werewolf: Dysis Pettyri, Queen of the wolves, and one of the first of her kind.

Ally interupted her thoughts with a tug on her arm, "Hey, I need to talk to you about something," she paused and glanced at Masen, "important," she smiled and Tay couldn't resist returning her devilish smile.

"Ally, keep your mouth shut," Masen spat at her as Chase gave her a small, "Hun...don't. He'll kill you."

"I am so confused," Taylor said, laughing. Ally just pulled Taylor after her.

Once they were far enough away so Masen couldn't hear her she let out a small sigh, "Okay, Taylor. I have a job for you."

"And that would be..?" she asked.

"Go out with Masen so he'll shut up about you," she giggled. Then it looked like she remembered something, "Oh, and I know you know. And I know you know I know," she lifted up one small blonde eyebrow at Taylor.

"As much sense as that made," she said, "Yeah, I know. You and Chase, are you...," she trailed off, feeling uncomfortable.

"Valkens? Yup. And obviously you are too. One thing though, Masen has no clue about us. Me and Chase have been trying to keep it that way for quite some time now, too," Ally said.

"Ok got it. Well, how long have you guys known each other?" Tay asked curiously.

"Uh, Chase and I have known Masen sinse about 3rd grade, and me and Chase have been together sinse birth. Our moms were best friends and we were both born on the same day," she looked away to Chase with nothing but love in her eyes, "he's my best friend," she said as she blew a kiss to him.

"Wow," was all she managed to say before she recomposed herself, "soulmates," she said as she looked over at Masen.

"Yeah, we are," then suddenly she shook her head, "I'm supposed to be talking about you and Masen," she laughed, "Listen, my older sister saw you coming. She said you brought a Surge follower with you."

"What?" Tay asked, "I don't know any other vampyres other than my sister Kadi," she said, shocked.

"She said it was your sister, and she's never been wrong before,"


	4. Shock

**3: shock**

"What do you mean? My sister's best friend was a wolf. She loves them! She's _not_ a Surge!" Taylor almost yelled at Ally. No, she wouldn't believe her!

"Was?" Ally asked. She sounded...weird, like she knew the answer.

"Yeah, uh, Josh died about 11 years ago. K was heartbroken."

"How did he die?" she asked stubbornly.

"Someone broke into his house," she said quietly, "he was attacked," Tay finished almost painfully. Josh was her friend too.

"By what?" Ally was trying to pry answers out of her now.

"Don't you mean by _who_?" Taylor asked, angry now.

"No. I mean what."

"A burglar! Who else would have done something like that? He was stabbed. Whoever did it stabbed him almost 10 times," she said meekly, tears falling down her cheeks.

"It sounds a little more personal than just another burglary. You seriously never thought about the fact that he was a werewolf? You never thought about the fact that a wolf can break a human in half like a tooth pick?"

"Whoever did it obviously snuck up on him!," Taylor hissed, balling up her fists so hard her knuckles were probably turning white. Then something hit her, "Wait. You think," she shook her head, "you think Kadi did that? To her best friend? Why would she suddenly decide to go Surge after like, 15 years of friendship?" she asked.

"Tell me this then," Ally asked, looking over to where the boys used to be, _I guess we took longer than we'd planned_, she thought to herself. They've already left for football, "you said it was personal, and he was caught off guard. Who was closest to him who could possibly _sneak up on a werewolf_? Our senses are almost as powerful as your's as you may have forgotten. And I'm betting there was no sign of a struggle," she crossed her arms.

"No," she said slowly, "there wasn't."

Then, suddenly her head whipped around to a nearby student, who obviously was trying to listen in on the conversation between the crying new girl and the angry looking popular girl, "We can continue this tomorrow," she said suddenly, "oh, and before we interrupted you and Conner, he was going to say that your schedule is an exact copy of his."

Taylor raised her eyebrows in disbelief and, shockingly enough, happiness at her statement. Then she quickly composed herself and asked, "Where do you want to meet tomorrow?"

"We'll just talk at lunch, it doesn't have to be hostile like this conversation," she said, untensing her body and laughing. Then, suddenly the first bell rang, "Your first class is right there," she pointed to a class with a plaque next to it reading: _Science Lab 4, _"Conner's right there and of course he's in all of your classes so he should be able to take you from class to class and he can show you around," she said as a red faced Conner ran over to us.

"Hey girls," he said smiling, looking into her eyes.

"Hey Conner, how was football?" Tay laughed, "You look beat and it's only 7:30."

"Eh, I'm good," He laughed slightly as he rubbed the sweat from his forehead.

"So, how long do we have to get to class here?" she asked, wanting to talk to Conner.

"Uh, we have about 5 minutes, and the sprint bell rings after like 3 and a half," Conner answered, smiling a thousand watt smile.

"Um, I'm gunna go to PE, bye guys," Ally said, waving at us when all her and Conner did was look at each other.

"Bye, Al," Conner said as she waved and said goodbye also.

"So, um," Conner said as Ally left, "you want to go somewhere after school with me? I know you've only been here for a little while but I really like you, Taylor," he smiled, "a lot."

Taylor smiled, "I like you too Conner," she said, "and, um, I'm doing something right after school but maybe at like, 4?" she asked.

"Sounds great," he smiled as the sprint bell rang.


	5. Connections

**4: Connections**

"Hey girl, how was your day?" Kadi asked as Taylor walked through the front door, dropping her new Alice in Wonderland book bag on the ground next to her couch.

Taylor smirked, "I would tell you, but all day I felt a little buzz in the back of the head ALL day."

K raised her hands defensively with a smile on her face, "I just wanted to make sure you had a good first day," Taylor would believe it, except she knew her sister too well.

"Oh shut up, you just wanted to see what me and Masen were up to," she laughed, "oh and in case you don't already know, I'm going out at four."

"No, you're grounded," K smiled.

"Screw you," Taylor laughed as she went upstairs. _It's 2:47, I only have an hour and a half to get ready. This is not cool_, the thoughts rambled through her head, _I wonder where we're going_, she thought as she sat at her desk. She flipped open the laptop and opened her IM. She'd added him earlier at lunch. He was online so she decided to ask.

**TayBayBay: Hey where are we going?**

**MadMasen: Um, hadn't thought about it yet. Haha. Where do you wanna go? :)**

**TayBayBay: Haha, anything.**

**MadMasen: How about you come over and we can hang out for a while. Maybe later we can catch a movie?**

**TayBayBay: Sounds great. What's out?**

**MadMasen: Uh, not much. But we can figure it out. Haha**

**TayBayBay: I kinda want to see Avatar(:**

**MadMasen: You haven't seen that yet? :O**

**TayBayBay: No :( I know, I just haven't had any time or anyone to go with. And my sister says it looks gay so she won't go see it with me either.**

**MadMasen: I guess we're seeing that then :)**

**TayBayBay: Okayyyy(; I gave you my address earlier right?**

**MadMasen: Yeah, the old Lione place. See you in a bit ;)**

**TayBayBay: Kay, looking forward to it ;D**

She closed the laptop with a smile, and hopped up. _Guess I should fix myself up before he gets here, _she thought. She was in her bathroom brushing her teeth and fixing her make-up when her phone rang. She picked it up, unknown number, "Hello?" she said, holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder so she could do her mascara.

"Good, I got the right number, I didn't think I typed it in right."

"Ally?"

"Duh! I was just calling to tell you that his favorite color is blue and he loves it when you load up on perfume. It's really weird but apparently it makes each girl stand out. And I believe that's it. Bye!" she could hear the line go dead. _Okay? That was weird, _she laughed. She was already wearing blue, and she'd already piled on her Clinique Happy perfume. Guess she knows him better than she thought.

She had just put her new blue heels from a week ago on when the door bell rang. She could hear Kadi racing to get it, she let her answer it.

"Hello. Masen I'm assuming? I'm Kadi, Tay's sister," she reached out a hand.

"Yes, Ma'am, it's nice to meet you. Is Taylor ready to go?" he asked.

"I'm coming!" she yelled, grabbing her iPod from her iHome. She walked downstairs and he looked like his mouth was about to drop. Yesterday he'd seen her with her hair in a messy bun and no make-up. Today he'd seen me in my school appropriate clothes and nicely curled hair. Now, with my hair still curled but in a sexy up-do that K had taught me, a sparkly blue silk spaghetti strap blouse and my best jeans and matching blue heels, he'd seen me in boy mode. I was very proud of how different I could look depending on the situation.

"Wow," Kadi and Masen said at the same time. Kadi, impressed, and Masen, a little starstruck.

She heard Kadi's voice in her head in the same instant, "You're going to see Avatar. Not a club," Taylor smirked at her.

"Um," Masen said trying to compose himself, "you ready?"

"Yep," she smiled and walked out the door, playfully pushing K on the way out. She got outside and gasped. "Oh my God!" she yelled, "a 2011 Mustang? Really? I think I love you! Ha ha!" she squealed as she got in. It was black with red racing stripes too. Her favorite car and her favorite guy. This was perfect.

"Sorry Masen, I think she might be using you for your car from now on," Kadi laughed, "she's more of a '60s mustang person but she's pretty much in love with the new model. That's her car," she pointed at Taylor's 2010 Shelby.

"Wow. That's _hers_? I thought that was yours or maybe someone else's. If she has _that_ what do you have?"

"My Ferrari is in the shop at the moment. I ran over something big and a piece of glass popped my tire," K pouted. She'd _just _gotten a new car and it was already broken.

"Wow! You guys are lucky… I just got this from my uncle when he died. He'd had it for about a month, but hey, if I was as rich as he was I would've bought myself like 10 new cars before I died," he laughed, "Well, I guess I'd better go before she likes the car more than me," he laughed.

"Have fun competing with it. She's like, the BIGGEST car nerd ever, you should have fun with her," she laughed as he walked away.

When he got in the car she already had her iPod blasting her favorite band Avenged Sevenfold, and as she recently found out, Masen's too, on his brand new stereo, "I love your car," she laughed over the music.

"Thanks! I love this song," he shouted as the drove off.

"So, you're house?"

"Naw, I changed my mind. My mom's there and she probably wouldn't leave us alone. I was thinking Avatar right now and Dinner after?"

"That sounds like so much fun," she smiled. He was perfect.


	6. The Date

**5: the date**

"How will I know if he chooses me?" Jake asked Neytiri, before he got up to the Ikrans.

"He will try to kill you," she said calmly.

"Out_standing_," Jake sighed and walked forward. Taylor laughed, that sounded like something she would say.

"How do you like it so far?" Masen asked. Somewhere in the movie, he had put his arm around her and she was leaning on his shoulder.

"I love Neytiri. She's such a bad-ass," I laughed; "I can't believe I hadn't seen th- No!" she whispered and put her hands over her mouth when Jake almost fell off the cliff.

"Jake!" Neytiri shouted before he pulled himself up.

"I thought he was actually going to fall," she laughed quietly.

"Hah, they can't kill off Jake, he's about as bad-ass as the chick," he laughed at Tay.

"Um, no. Neytiri's cooler," she whispered. They didn't talk for a while after that, just little comments here and there about what's happening and Neytiri's bad-ass-ness. Not until the love scene between Jake and Neytiri.

"That is so cute," Taylor whispered, laying her head on Masen's shoulder, "they're so perfect together."

"Yeah," he said, kissing the top of her head and taking hold of her hand, "perfect," she looked up at him to see him looking at her with a smile. She just smiled back and cuddled closer to him. Taylor wanted to kiss him, more than she'd ever wanted to kiss anyone else before, but she wasn't going to do it in the theater during the one love scene. That was too tacky for Taylor. She'd wait for the perfect moment. And the even better part? He realized the same thing at the same time.

"That was _amazing," _ Taylor laughed as they walked out of the theater, hand in hand. She bumped into him playfully, "I loved it."

"I'm glad," he laughed.

"So where for dinner? It's only like 7:50."

"Hm, I was thinking somewhere simple, but romantic."

"McDonalds?" She laughed out.

"Not quite," he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Uh, maybe- woah! It's raining!" she giggled.

"God, I love the rain," he sighed as he took off his Avenged Sevenfold jacket, "but I don't want you with pneumonia."

"I don't know if you should put that on me, I can't guarantee that you'll get it back," Taylor stated as he started to reach to put in on her.

"I have 2, I'll manage," he smiled.

She looked up at him, as he put the jacket on her. It didn't really do anything since they were both already soaked, but she loved that jacket too much to care. Now they were in the park next to the theater and it was raining. Nobody was around and there was no noise. Now was her moment. He sensed it coming too. He pulled her into a hug and they just stood there for what Taylor felt like hours, her arms around his neck and his arms tight around her waist. They fit perfectly together. He was about 5 inches taller and muscled, and she was average height and slender. She knew what to do after that, she stood up on her toes and kissed him. Just like that, and they both swore the ground was moving.

She reached behind him to tangle her fingers in his hair as he did the same. It was like nature was at work, doing something that was made to be done. It was like instinct for her to tighten her arms around his neck and for him to lift her up and kiss her even deeper than before.

By the end of the kiss, they were both breathing heavily, "Thank you," Taylor breathed and kissed him softly again.

"For?" he asked, kissing her again. It was like they'd been doing this their whole lives.

"Everything," she put her head on his shoulder, still hugging him tightly. That was the perfect way to end a perfect day. And a perfect was to start the perfect relationship.


End file.
